


Studying Abroad

by Kingshadow486



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Side Hijack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: Miguel travels to San Fransokyo to go to University, where he runs into a certain engineer.





	Studying Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so look, I'm bad. First off this was planned to be a one shot but I decided to make it multi chapter. Miguel and Hiro are 18 in this, and it was inspired by ureshisan-universe (Tumblr username) and their Higuel art.

            “I told you mama, I’ll be fine! I’m not scared of a bunch of eggheads.” That earned Miguel a whack to the head, and a shake of the head from his parents.

            “Be nicer than that, Miguel, how are you going to make friends if you’re always like that?” His mother scolded as he hugged the rest of his family goodbye.

            “I know, I know, I’ll be tolerable. Besides, I’m sure they need some good music up there.” He smiled at his mother and gave his family one last hug before heading to the baggage check. The flight would be long, but it would be worth it. Going to San Fransokyo was so different for him, especially with his family’s issues with abandonment due to music, but they trusted him. He also had to come back as soon as he was finished so he could put all that learning to good use for his family, of course. The only rumors he knew about San Fran was that it was full of people too smart for their own good. He didn’t believe those rumors…fully. The Institute of Technology was the staple of the city with the rumors of super heroes, but Miguel was going to the Art Institute across town.

            As he grew up Miguel learned how to sit still, but it wasn’t easy on a five-hour trip to a place he’d never been without any family. Having an mp3 player with no storage space left helped, though. Wow, he really needed an upgrade. He’d be fine on money for a time, but he really needed to find a job as fast as he could. He’d managed to get a single dorm room even though the university insisted he have someone to show him around the school and town. That’s the old Rivera stubbornness he knew and gained. He was like that with music, to be fair, so it started early.

            When Miguel finally landed, he was on of the first people off the plan due to excitement, as well as to find a much-needed reunion with the ground. The view on the decent was breath-taking, to say the least. He always stayed in Santa Cecilia and he only went into Mexico City once on a school field trip, save for getting to the airport to leave, so he wasn’t used to so many lights and buildings. He left around midnight in Mexico and arrived at around 3 am due to time zone differences. Opting to skip on a taxi, he grabbed his luggage and his (Hector’s) prized guitar, walking out of the airport towards his university on his own.

            It took some time to get to, but since it was so early in the morning there weren’t many people out to really clog the streets, to his glee. Some stores seemed to be open, though, neon signs flashing to illuminate the dark. When he could see the university grounds in the distance was when he heard a shout and racket from an alleyway. Against his better judgement he wandered down the alley carefully, looking around for the source of the noise.

            “Hey, I can’t help it you don’t know what you’re doing!” Hiro quickly ducked as a bottle went soring at his head, smashing into the wall. That was his queue to book it.

            “Well clearly, I’ve overstayed my welcome, so I’m gonna go, see ya next time!” Dashing past the now angry men chasing him, he ducked into an alley to jump at a man standing there with luggage. The man jumped back a bit in surprise as well, both staring at each other. The noises of the pursuing men stirred Hiro again.

            “Ok, you don’t look like you’re with those guys, so run!” With that he grabbed the strangers arm and began running, surprised how he kept up carrying a guitar as well as what looked like his entire wardrobe in luggage containers. It wasn’t a good business practice to participate in those robot fights so close to his home, but Hiro was confident he could get away. After a few minutes of running he pulled the stranger into Aunt Cass’ apartment.

            “What the…hell was that?” The stranger asked in a huff, not nearly as winded as Hiro when he took a moment to calm himself. His arms were crazy muscled too! Hiro was lucky he wasn’t with those guys he was playing against. Wait, an accent, he wasn’t from San Fran?

            “I uhh, beat some guys at a game and they got angry. They’re sore losers, really.” Hiro shrugged as he finally regained his breath.

            “You did what?!” The voice from the kitchen reminded Hiro that he didn’t live alone, and that he was now in trouble.

            “Ah, A-aunt Cass! I-I was just, you see, ah shit…” Hiro rubbed the back of his head as his Aunt walked over, drying her hands with a towel.

            “I told you to stop going to those robot fights, you could get hurt! For as smart as you are, you sure are thick headed. And who did you drag along into this, hmm? Sounds like you’ve tricked someone into your schemes.” This made Miguel shake his head quickly in slight panic. If families were anything like they were back home, he didn’t want to get a taste of the wrath too.

            “N-no ma’am, I heard something in the alley, so I went to see! Then he ran out and dragged me here. Well, tried to at least.”

            “Hey, I’m an engineer, not a construction worker, I have a right to not be walking tank like you are!” Hiro winced slightly when Cass smacked him for that comment.

            “Hiro!”

            “Construction? I’m a musician, if you couldn’t tell, I just helped my neighbors with work. I’ll take that as a compliment, though. I’m really sorry for intruding, ma’am.” With a sigh he older woman set her towel on the counter.

            “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. Well I’m glad I don’t have to worry about you getting a lack of sleep since you weren’t at the lab, and to think I did the dishes, _your_ chore! Honestly Hiro, there needs to be a Baymax but for making sure you stay out of trouble rather than get you out of it. You’re grounded for the week.”

            “Yes, Aunt Cass, sorry…” Hiro felt slightly bad now that he essentially made her do his work at home, but the week grounding still stung. Miguel shifted his feet, now standing in the middle of a family affair which only added to the atmosphere of awkwardness surrounding him. Turns out family wasn’t nearly as harsh up here.

            “I’m going…to go, it was nice meeting you?” Miguel began backing away towards the door, smiling nervously.

            “Oh, yes, I’m sorry for the trouble young man.” Cass smiled a little at him and Hiro shrugged a bit, smiling slyly. Miguel left their home with the feeling he would see Hiro again. Why was the name Baymax familiar to him, anyway?

            After the strange encounter Miguel made his way to the dorms, quickly settling in after getting the key and promptly refusing a tour of the grounds. There’s no fun if he can’t see it all on his own. Besides, friends could come later. He’d be competing with the other students here, after all, and though he was good he still had a way to go before he could call himself the best in the world.

            Classes wouldn’t start for a week, so he had a chance to go sight seeing and to look for a job. Why was that other guy going to school already, Hiro was his name? Maybe he started earlier, or maybe he really was a nerd. That name was still plaguing Miguel’s mind too; he was sure he’d heard the name Baymax before. He decided to sleep on it, setting an alarm for 7 am so he could get access to the library at a reasonable hour.

            “Did that guitar case look familiar to you?” Aunt Cass asked Hiro as he ate cereal in the morning. They’d both gone to sleep but ended up waking up only a few hours later due to the late night.

            “The case? I don’t know, was there something special about it?” He asked in response and looked up from his phone.

            “I think I’ve seen that design of white skulls before, but maybe not. I might have been seeing things since it was so late. Or early. I don’t know which applies more…” Hiro’s muttering was contagious.

            “I’ll look it up real quick.” After a quick google search and scrolling Hiro found an image of a white guitar stylized with a skull.

            “Huh…I found a famous guitar. Says it belonged to a guy named Hector Rivera, but for a long time they thought it belonged to a guy named Ernesto De La Cruz who killed him and stole his songs. Some letters the Hector guy wrote to his daughter proved it. Maybe he’s a fan.” Hiro set his phone down again and finished his cereal, shrugging.

            “What if he’s one of his descendants? That would be interesting, to have someone famous nearby.”

            “Hey, I’m famous you know, I’m kind of a super hero.” He crossed his arms at his aunt, receiving a roll of the eyes in response.

            “I know that, but this is different. He’s famous in an older sense, not to mention he’s not from here. You should try to find him again! Having friends means a little less if all you do is coup yourself up in the lab along with them. Plus, he looked to be your age!” Cass was beaming now. Hiro knew she wanted the best for him, but did he really have to?

            “Fine, I’ll look into it if it means so much. I have to get to the lab now, the others are waiting for me.” After quickly rinsing out his bowl he kissed his aunt on the cheek, grabbed his bag and Baymax’s container, then headed out.

            When Miguel woke he changed clothes then headed to the library right away. There was no service in his little town, so he didn’t even have a cell phone. His family expected letters every month with detailed updates n his life, or at least his mother did. He didn’t mind though, they were the reason he got to go in the first place. Once at the library he found a computer and sat down. Looking up what he could on Baymax.

            “I knew I’d heard that name before!” After some time, Miguel had found a local news article on the super heroes. A lot more than just that, actually, there were years’ worth of reports on their actions. Baymax was apparently a robot that helped five other people that helped all around San Fran. Miguel didn’t quite believe it, but there was so much evidence that he doubted the entire city was pulling a prank on the rest of the world. The first reports were different, though, the one in the purple suit was much smaller. Was it a kid? After seeing the date realization hit Miguel. They were a kid around when he was too! He must have met him last night, he said he was an engineer after all. His family was going to be pretty excited about this when they got the first letter.

            After logging of the computer, he noticed it had been an hour since he started searching. Feeling the need for fresh air, he stepped outside and walked around the campus. The sun was already high enough in the sky so there weren’t long shadows, so he decided to look around the city. After going back and grabbing his guitar, of course. He could always make a few bucks by playing a song or two, that never failed. His family would be so disappointed he didn’t find a shoe shiner kit right away.

            “Maybe a break would be a good idea…” Hiro sat back in his chair with a sigh. They were collaborating to make other types of Baymax models, but so far nothing was working quite right. To be fair it was Tadashi’s work, but Hiro had created his own marvels, so he could do it.

            “Ah, fine, we should probably find somewhere to eat that’s a little more than takeout.” Wasabi said and set his pen down. The white board they were using was a mess of calculations and diagrams of trying to integrate each of their specialties but had yet to be successful.

            “I heard there was a nice café by the Art Institute, has really nice food since it’s local business.” Honey said as she grabbed her purse, making it clear that’s where they were going to eat. It’s not like they would argue it, anyway. This got Hiro’s attention, though. That guy he dragged away from the robot fight ring said he was a musician and he definitely didn’t seem like he was from town, maybe that’s where he was? He might be able to find him again if he looked a little.

            “Yeah sure, sounds good.” Hiro got up with the rest of his friends and headed out to the café Honey mentioned. It didn’t take long to the small store, named Frosted Forests. After ordering from a cheery cashier with bright white spiked up hair, the group took a seat at a table. Barely anytime later an equally scrawny-looking male with auburn hair tipped with green brought them their orders. Hiro noticed a slight limp when he walked away, but he didn’t want to mention it since that would be rude.

            Hiro kept an eye out for the mystery man from the window, but he knew it was quite unlikely he would see him. He was near the campus but classes there hadn’t started (He totally didn’t look it up on the walk there) yet so there was a slim chance he’d be about. He was probably visiting family in the city and brought that guitar with him everywhere. Why was he so hung up on him, anyway? Maybe it was the mystery of it, something he couldn’t just solve by doing a calculation. The others didn’t seem to notice Hiro’s distracted looks and soon they made their way back to the campus, detouring through the park that bordered the Art Institute. That was when Hiro heard a guitar and singing from the main fountain.

            “Ay, de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste. Ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste. Y aunque la vida me cueste llorona, no dejaré de quererte, no dejaré de quererte. Me subí al pino más alto llorona, a ver si te divisaba, me subí al pino más alto llorona, a ver si te divisaba.” As Miguel sang and played he could see bills racking up in the open guitar case. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. That was when he noticed a group of people walking up, mainly following one person in particular. Wait-

            “I know you!” Miguel said as he stopped mid song, looking at Hiro, who had said the same thing at the same time. Well, this is awkward.


End file.
